The present invention relates generally to the field of trainable transceivers for inclusion within a vehicle. A trainable transceiver generally sends and/or receives wireless signals using a transmitter, receiver, and/or transceiver. The wireless signals may be used to control other devices. For example, a trainable transceiver may send a wireless control signal to operate a garage door opener. A trainable transceiver may be trained to operate with a particular device. Training may include providing the trainable transceiver with control information for use in generating a control signal. A trainable transceiver may be incorporated in a vehicle (integrally or contained within the vehicle) and used to control devices outside the vehicle. Some devices which the trainable transceiver may be trained to control may communicate using a frequency which differs from the frequency reported in the specification of the device. It is challenging and difficult to develop a trainable transceiver which may communicate with a device having a communication frequency different from the frequency reported in the specification of the device.